


Happy Anniversary

by BabyImAddicted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, sam is in this for a little bit, this is a little one shot, two month anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImAddicted/pseuds/BabyImAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Cas' two month anniversary and Dean has something special planned for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little one-shot, dont like it dont read it

Today was their two month anniversary, everyone knew this. So of course everything was still new to the both of them, exploring new things, new territory, new feelings. So when their two month came up, Dean Winchester was freaking out. He had no idea what to do for his and his boyfriend of two months Castiel Novak's anniversary. He didn't want to mess up and ruin everything. He didn't want to do the wrong thing and make a complete fool out of himself. Even though they had been dating for two months as of today, Dean thought Cas was precious to him. 

 

Dean decided to call his brother for help, which is where it leads him now...

 

"Sam you gotta help me! I don't know what to do for our anniversary!" Dean said in a rush as soon as Sam picked up the phone. 

 

"Woah! Dean?" Sam said over the phone, biting back his laughs. 

 

"Yes Sam it's me, your brother, the one who practically raised your ass! Now help me!" Dean said, first getting mad, but then turned into pleading near the end. 

 

"Okay, okay it's your two month right? So why not something simple like a go have dinner then see a movie?" Sam suggests smiling, at the fact his brother is freaking out over a anniversary date.

 

"We've done that last week for our date night" Dean exclaims exaggeratedly.

 

"Since when have you ever done a date night Dean?"

 

"Shut up, are you gonna help me or not?" Dean replies back to Sam with a bit of what sounded like an attitude to Sam.

 

"As a matter of fact, no Dean, this is supposed to be your night with Cas, so you figure it out" after that Sam hung up, satisfied with what he did.

 

Dean removed the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. He never thought he'd see a day where Sam did something like that.  He was mad, mad at Sam for hanging up on him, mad at Castiel for being perfect, and mad at himself for not thinking of anything. But Sam did have a point, Dean thought idly in his head. It was HIS and Cas' anniversary. Not his, Cas', and Sam's anniversary. He needed to buckle down, and think of some ideas. So that's exactly what he did. He brainstormed for about two hours, coming up with nothing. But finally, a thought struck Dean, it was perfect he though. 

 

So Dean set into action, getting everything ready for tonight. He made the calls, made the arrangements. He had everything set and ready to go. Only thing left was to go and get his wonderful boyfriend of two months. He was grinning the whole time, he could not wait to see the look on Castiel's face. But he had to wait another good few hours. He was anxious for tonight though. So he decided to send Castiel some cute little messages.

 

**To Cas**

**From Dean;**

**Hi bby, happy 2 mth anniversary <3**

**sent 6:58PM**

 

**To Cas**

**From Dean;**

**I cnt wait 2 c u 2nite bby**

**sent 7:00PM**

 

**To Cas**

**From Dean;**

**i hope ur gettin ready bbe**

**sent 7:02PM**

 

**To Cas**

**From Dean;**

**cnt wait 2 c ur face 2nite**

**sent 7:04PM**

 

**To Dean**

**From Cas;**

**Dean, please refrain from texting me every two minutes, I am trying to get ready and you're making it exceptionally hard. Also use proper grammar, we've talked about this. Happy two month anniversary, I'll see you when you pick me up.**

**sent 7:05PM**

 

 

-x-

 

 

It was currently ten 'til ten 'o clock, Dean was on his way to pick up Cas from his house and go to their date. To say Dean was nervous is an understatement. He was mentally freaking out, he was so lost in his thoughts, he ended up being late to Cas' house. But he finally arrived and saw Castiel outside waiting, looking handsome as ever. Castiel ran over and got into the passenger seat of Dean's car. They both shared a look, and smiled. Dean leaned over the seat to kiss Cas, but Castiel turned his head, making Dean kiss his cheek. 

 

"The date Dean, you're already late" Castiel said, looking back over at Dean. 

 

Dean grumbled but complied to Cas' wishes. He started baby back up again, and drove off to the location of their date. The drive only took a good twenty minutes, Castiel looked around to see they are in a field. But it wasn't just an ordinary field. This field was lit up with lights from lanterns hung from multiple strings. It was simply beautiful to Cas. Dean parked the Impala, and Castiel jumped out, looking around the field spotting some things. In the middle of the field was a small woven picnic basket, sitting on top of a laid out red plaid blanket. The stars were shining bright in the clear dark sky. It was so breathtakingly beautiful, Castiel was at a loss of words. 

 

Castiel turned towards Dean, smiling like he won the one hundred million dollar lottery. It made Dean's heart melt, and Castiel ran for Dean hugging him tightly. Dean hugged Castiel back just as tightly, before spinning them both around in circles.

 

"Happy two month babe" Dean whispered in Cas' ear as he set him back down. 

 

"Dean this is perfect, I was so rude to you earlier and you were just excited and I'm so sorry." Castiel said hurriedly in a rush looking straight into Dean's eyes. 

 

"Oh baby, it's okay I understand, I'm just glad you like it" Dean answered to Cas with a small smile.

 

"I don't like it Dean, I love it."

 

After Castiel said that Dean lead them to the blanket and sat down, pulling Cas into his lap. They both enjoyed the lovely picnic food, which consisted of sandwiches, and juice boxes. Then they talked, while star-gazing. It was simply magical to the two of them, as for it was magical. By the end of the night, they had fallen even deeper for the other. It was only a matter of time before they said the "I love yous". When it was time for them to go home, Castiel whispered something in Dean's ear, making him smile. 

 

As Dean was driving home he couldn't help but think of what Cas had whispered to him in his ear...

 

_I think I'm in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> towards the end i got very distracted because of some drama and stuff going on, but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
